


Strange Encounters

by Aerypear



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Twins, Blood and Injury, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerypear/pseuds/Aerypear
Summary: Richter is just trying to get through the rest of highschool with a pit in his stomach for letting his boyfriend Aster go overseas, and though he anticipated a bland school year; it would seem Fate would rather he be landed with two individuals who drag him into their turbulent World.





	Strange Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, Ratatosk Starts off in this fic injured badly. If you're weak to gore and what not, Turn back now! If you read it anyway despite the fact.. well.. You're responsible for yourself. Lmfao. Don't say I didn't warn ya.  
> Also- Side not. I know my fav. ship is Emil x Ratatosk but seeing as how I made them twins in this, I will **NOT** be shipping them in this fic. So no need to fear for incest. Miss me with it.  
>  I know I tagged Marta, but she'll be appearing ~LATER~

A nimble hand spun a lead pencil, round and round. Thinking while left in continued perplexities. A soft irritated sigh leaving the deep vocal chords, strung and harmonized like au de seduction in a microphone. That is if au de seduction lived up to its name. The male set the pencil down finally, giving up on his current engagement of tasks. Focus leaving him and getting the better of him. He stared at the paper before him with ivory green eyes that looked beyond glass. Shaped just so to fit over his face which was framed by long red silky hair. He uncuffed the arms of his white polo shirt with much ease, stretched so that his aching muscles from sitting so long would stop screaming; then standing up to crumple the paper and throwing it at the waste bin against a classroom door quite bitterly. It was his last year of high school, and oh did he want it over with already. Which made things feel worse because the year had just started. Probably have attended for just a little over a couple of weeks now. He took his black jacket that hung off the back of the chair and slipped it on. Tapping his feet to get his slightly small slippers to fit better.

It was then his eyes flickered up at the windows, beyond the empty classroom of chairs and desks and outside to where the sunset laid painted against the sky. His eyes didn't land on the pink, orange, cream hues of the sky, however. No, his eyes were widened in shock as eyes locking with another set of eyes briefly took place. A figure falling just past the classroom windows caused the redhead to scramble, to look below. To find that nothing was there. No he was sure... there had to have been someone falling, he saw crimson eyes framed by yellow hair with a face that reminded him why his final year was going to be miserable. In fact, had it not been for the red eyes, Richter would have sworn his lover came home from abroad a year earlier just to tease him. He wouldn't have put it past the other, but those were distinctly crimson eyes and they left Richter to shudder in remembrance. It was all one delusional trick. Perhaps lack of sleep was getting the better of him. Or hell, perhaps everything about his nightly routine was against him.

The way he had been eating take out ever since his lover left, the way the spot next to his in bed was left cold and unoccupied. Richter half contemplated picking up a heated blanket to fill the empty space so he wasn't so cold when waking up. He sighed again. Picked up his brown leather pack, shoving the pencil inside it, slinging it against his back, and out the doors of the classroom he went. Walking down the white washed hallways, and soon the stairs. Till he was at the shoe locker area. He slipped off the tight slippers and took his black shoes out; slipping those on as he put the white slippers where they had sat the morning he arrived, closed the locker and made his way outside. It was slightly cool out, as if fall would be upon them soon. Which was a shame since Richter had enjoyed the relatively warm, but not scorching, summer they received this year.

Before walking past the threshold of the gate out of his school, a blond with green eyes now ran past him causing Richter to shuffle out of the way. A squeak from the boy and a quick “Sorry!” emitted from him, but as Richter turned to reprimand the boy; He was gone. Not there at all. Richter blinked. What the hell was going on!? This time Richter was almost certain that was Aster, but the disposition of the voice was all wrong. A hand dug into his pocket and out came a purple Smartphone, bringing the screen to life. 6 pm... Richter thought about it... what time was it where Aster was? Was it right to call the other just because he thinks he's going nuts? No, he didn't want to make his lover worry and come home just because Richter selfishly wanted him here by his side. He'd have to make do on his own. A hand slipped the phone back into his pocket, then flipping his hair to move out from under his bag and… he turned to walk the direction home but in front of him were two out of breath boys. Both with blonde hair. One leaning heavily against the other, clearly with a mangled leg. The green eyed one doing his best to not topple from imbalance.

“U-Um, c-could you help? H-He got hurt badly and... I-I'm sorry for almost running into you.” the seemingly smaller one of the two with green eyes spoke up. Richter blinked, regarded their dark black clothes with strange patterns that matched their eyes… who were these people. Richter grimaced slightly before speaking. Whatever it was they were doing, it must have been clearly dangerous, then again he saw the one fall from the room of the building. Perhaps parkour kids... no, that wouldn't explain the disappearing

“I will, if you can answer my question.” Was it possible to watch someone shrink back smaller than they already were? The other seemed almost timid and unsure. Richter pressed on, “Have you two been running around the school and then disappearing seemingly out of nowhere?” The question itself being pretty clear. The boy adjusted his weight from the other one growing heavier by the minute.

“Y-yes…” a small almost ashamed reply was given. Richter was satisfied enough. He at least knew he wasn't going crazy. He set his bag down and took the weight off of the slowly shrinking boy and probably much to the red eyed one's shame, bridal style. Exhaustion and pain outweighed his decision to speak against how he was carried. The green eyed boy seemed to have taken the appropriate hint to pick up the bag that was previously set down.

“I live not too far away. We could stop there to tend to him. Unless you prefer to have him trekked up to the hospital three miles away?” the smaller blonde immediately resounded his protest.

“N-Not the Hospital!” Richter raised an eyebrow, and had he not been carrying a slowly passing out blonde, he would have questioned further.

“This way then.” Richter set off moving briskly, the other keeping up at a slow jog. Richter didn't live far away, but he recalled back when he lived far away enough that he had to take two trains. He carried the one and followed by the other down through the street into an area that one would have sworn was a very artistic. If not a very inspirational area of town, surrounded by many Beautiful murals and people having a myriad of decorations up. Richter felt home here despite it technically being home away from his real home. Aster lived here and offered his place to Richter, to not only be closer to school but closer to him. It also helped ease Aster's worry of being able to keep the place while he went abroad for a year to a prestigious school of sciences. Granted, Aster kept asking over and over again if Richter was alright with the decision of going abroad for a year, and at any point could Richter tethered Aster down and force his lover to stay. Richter would have felt so guilty for it though.

Before Richter knew it, they were right at his door, which clearly painted and done up by a much younger Aster. Found a way to hold the boy but get his keys out to unlock the door. Ushering the other boy to not be shy and come in. Richter did after all agree to help. He moved to the back room where the guest room was and laid the boy out on the bed.

“Hey.” Richter called to the green eyed blonde to which he could see the other jumped at the sudden call. “Do you have a name?”

“Oh! U-um, I'm Emil, sir.” The timid response was headache worthy enough, but the 'sir’ at the end of the sentence was worse.

“Emil, get him out of these clothes. If you can't I'll have to cut them off to tend to his wounds.” Which Richter would have to assume is the worst case scenario seeing as how the other was struggling to even stay conscious. Not to mention he was certain they had a broken leg. Granted a lot of the pant being torn away leaving a red bloody mess told him enough that regardless it needed tending. Emil got right to work in unstrapping and unfastening the clothes. It seemed to be easy for Emil, well perhaps because Emil's was very similar in style. Richter went and got the first aid kit and everything else he was certain he'll need. Once Emil was done, Richter's features wore major concern. Just what had these two gotten into. Richter got to work in tending to a lot of the bruises, mostly trying to stop the boy from losing anymore blood, wiping off blood. Perhaps those years being forced to take medical school counted for something then. However, Emil was being a nervous anxious mess and filled the room with stress just from worry alone. Richter sighed, for perhaps the millionth time before handing Emil a couple of yen.

“Go to the store, get some more gauze and if you're able to cook, you can do that. Or just get a bunch of ramen cups.” He ordered. Just to get the timid kid out of the room. Emil nodded before promptly running off to do as he was told. Richter turned back to the other. He was going to need his name soon too. Perhaps he could ask Emil later. He wrapped up bandaging the boy's shoulder, part of his arm. He was correct at the leg being broken and got to work on setting it and bandaging. He tried his best to make sure that there wasn't anything in the wounds but as far as he could determine, these wounds seem like animals did this, but they seemed tactical. Once he finished and checked him over about 50 times for anything else, he placed a bunch of blankets on him before getting the funny idea to put a stuffed animal next to him. Hey, the other long passed out while being tended to. Might as well let him rest before getting answers. Richter turned the light off in the room, making a mental note to check up on him after a couple of hours. He went to the kitchen and to his surprise, Emil was in fact cooking. So the boy could cook.

“Need help with anything?” Richter asked. Might as well offer assistance. Though he wasn't sure if he'll ever get used to the other jumping at every directed questions.

“Oh um.. I-I think I'm good. Almost done making it” Emil offered a kind smile. “H-How is he?” The worried anxiety all over his face.

“He’ll live. Broken leg, shoulder seemed pretty messed up and many bruises down his arms. Along with some minor injuries.” Richter relayed “He’s currently passed out. I'm not sure if he'll wake up soon since he seemed pretty exhausted.” Emil nodded slightly acknowledging the information.

“Is there anyone you need to call? Family to tell? With some of his wounds I wouldn't recommend him moving around too much. I mean at least until the one on his shoulder is mostly healed. I don't have crutches for him to use though.” Emil seemed to be trying to distract himself, looking for something. “Plates are next to your head.”

Emil blushed nervously and reached for the plates in the cupboard. He had found everything else in the Kitchen with ease and embarrassedly never could locate the plates. Though it would make sense to have them close to where you’re cooking. Emil served the food onto the plates and handed one to Richter to which he grunted a thank you in reply. It was a good thing that the table not too far off from the kitchen had four chairs around it. Richter initially questioned why when at the time Aster was the only living there. To which his whimsical response was ‘You never know who’s going to visit and stay for a little bit.’ Which was a fair response in Richter’s mind. Emil joined him at the table and Richter got them both utensils. It was a pretty silent meal, not that Richter minded. Though his stomach thanked him greatly for eating something other than quick meals or take out. He had to say, he hadn’t expected Emil to be good at cooking. Yet the evidence for him being beyond good, even almost excellent, sat on his plate and a lot of it already in his intestinal track. Though, Richter had to wonder why Emil felt compelled to stay silent.

“Are you alright?” Richter finally asked. If the one was battered and bruised, wouldn’t the other be slightly in a similar state. A brisk nod in reply.

“... Treated yourself?” another brisk nod. “... What happened.” Emil looked down at his lap. What were these two involved in that Emil wouldn’t even open up about it. Granted, Emil knew nothing about Richter.

“R-Ratatosk and I were.. U-um..” So the other’s name was Ratatosk. That was… a mouthful of a name. “We.. Um. We’re trying to ... “ He fiddled with his fingers. Richter half wondered if the other one, Ratatosk, was at all like Emil in demeanor. Perhaps he should wait till the other one was awake. Emil tried to continue.. “We go to a .. p-parallel dimension t-to attack monsters…” Emil blushed and tried finding interest in anything but Richter’s face. Was Richter showing it all over his face he didn’t buy Emil’s story? Oh yes, of course. Who in their right mind would. However, it would explain the markings, it would explain the sudden vanishing.. He massaged a temple while trying to believe it. He was still struggling to.

“So... These monsters. Why go after them, if they are dangerous.” Richter’s voice was pretty blunt and to the point.

Emil fidgeted some more. “I.. w-well we.. it's our job.” He finished silently. Richter nodded taking his plate to the sink.

“Don't need to call co-workers about it, or not that kind of job?” Richter tried helping in figuring out what exactly was going to become of the boys once the one was healed.

“I… it's best if Ratatosk calls them. I'm not good at talking t-to our head supervisor.”

“Emil, Ratatosk is currently passed out, and I doubt he'll be in the mood to chat once he's up. He's a mangled mess as I've said before.”

Emil looked down at his lap and nodded slowly. Worry and fearing obviously holding the boy in a vice.

“I'm going to check on Ratatosk.. are you related to him?”

“N-No… well, yes B-But"

“You either are or aren't.”

“W-we are.”

Richter nodded in understanding. It was strange how Emil seemed uncertain on that. He pushed off with the rest of his questions. “I'm going to check on Ratatosk and leave a note to not get up if he's still out.”

He stood up and Emil nodded, working on eating the rest of the food quite somberly. A small sad noise that could be mistaken as a sigh leaving the blonde. Richter made his way down to the guest room and looked inside. Slight stirring was happening. Either the other woke up and tried getting up and aggravated his shoulder injury, or he was just a restless sleeper. Richter went to the kitchen grabbed a glass of water and a bottle of pain pills before returning. Sure enough, the other was awake though still look beyond exhausted. Richter wondered where the stuffed animal was but decided not to ask as it didn't matter.

“Dumb question, how are you feeling” Richter spoke to him while setting the pain meds and water on the night stand. Ratatosk, using his none beat up shoulder, rubbed some sand out of his ruby eyes.

“Like a tractor hit me… did you patch me up?”

Richter nearly thanked God that Ratatosk did not have a stutter. “I did. Emil requested my assistance.”

A small yawn left the blond “Thanks.. has Emil made any calls?”

“No.”

Ratatosk rolled his eyes. “Of course,” He mumbled. “Tell him to call main branch before we're written off as dead.”

Richter nodded in understanding. “He's finishing up eating. Are you hungry at all?”

“Not really. Too tired and hurt too much for an appetite.”

Richter picked up the pain meds off of the chestnut wooden nightstand and open the bottle. Dumping two pink pulls onto his hand and handing them to Ratatosk, along with the glass of water. Ratatosk didn't complain in taking them. Grateful that Emil chose someone who seemed prepared for mangled people.

“I asked Emil what happened, but he wasn't very clear. Seemed too nervous to give a straight answer. You fight these monsters because it's your 'job’ is what I gathered.” Richter prompted, but without needing to ask, Ratatosk picked up right away.

“We're kind of like exorcists. Only we deal with demons and rogue monsters. Ghosts are bunch of BS after all.”

Richter nodded, not quite understanding but agreed that ghosts are fake.

“A really powerful demon was running around that school and I was assigned to take it out with Emil. I have a feeling it was a punishment job, we're not typically dispatched without adults.”

“How old are you two?”

“16, only I'm older than Emil by a couple of minutes.”

“So you're both freshman in school.”

“We don't got to school, we're homeschooled. I graduate this year, and if Emil focuses he might squeak in this year or be next year.”

Richter blinked. So these two skipped two to three grades. He was quite impressed. Still, they were asking teenagers to do this on their own? As punishment no less?

“I see.. I think you found for yourself, but your shoulder and leg is in bad shape. I don't recommend moving until at least your shoulder is healed. Unfortunately I do not have crutches. I'll have to see if I can't borrow some.”

Ratatosk was starting to look like he could drop to sleep at any second now, which is why Richter decided to not press for anymore answers. The tired blond nodded but still pulled the otter stuffed animal from under the sheets and tossed it at Richter.

“Thanks for the stuffed animal, but Emil is the one who sleeps with them.”

Richter smiled lightly and nodded before making his way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo- At the end. I chopped this chapter into two chapters because it was pushing 6,000 words. So stay tuned for the second chapter!  
> Also, ;) those of my friends who know I sleep with Otter plushes, <3 Catch the reference <3


End file.
